Evolution Of The Pack
by Angelustatt
Summary: Sabbathverse. Covers events in both 5.02 and 5.03. All things evolve and change, but as things seem to be getting darker for his pack, Sabbath keeps faith in what he knows.


_A/N: I went for something a little lighter and a little more hopeful for the boys here. Because I believe this is the direction we are headed. We all know how the companionship of a faithful pet can help when you are down and well? That's needed when you're a Winchester for sure. Thanks as always to LovinJackson aka Tara, Deb aka lovinandrew and Manda aka Pallina for their help, support and friendship. You guys rock! *HUGS*_

_And Christie? This is for you..._

**xxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

He should have seen it coming. The warning signs had all been there. Right from the start. From the moment Dean and Sam had returned from the hospital and Sabbath had noticed the amulet missing, he had sensed the tension building. A shift within both brothers, even though they were trying to hide it and give the impression that everything was fine.

Everything wasn't fine. It hadn't been for a long time now. But they were still trying and Sabbath was doing everything he could to keep his pack together. To keep his Masters together within themselves.

Dean no longer trusted Sam. That much was clear. He watched his every move, would stir even in his sleep to check that Sam was in his bed asleep. It was more than just the fear that Sam would turn again, it was a genuine fear for Sam. For what could happen to him if Dean wasn't watching over him.

Sabbath saw it all and he could see the toll it was taking on Dean. But he was anything but blind to how Sam was affected too. The nightmares, the anger that was always too close to the surface, the hurt that stemmed from knowing he had betrayed his own brother…the need for blood that he tried to keep hidden still. Sam was desperate to make amends for what had happened, trying to slip back into the familiar give and take he'd always had with Dean, but the strain was starting to show.

Even the hunt itself had been bad news. Humans turned against their own, tearing each other apart because of something Dean had called War. Sabbath hadn't liked the feel of the town from the moment they set foot in the place. Too much tension. Sabbath had almost been able to taste it and it had set him on edge.

Finding Sam standing between two bodies and pools of blood had not only worried Dean, but Sabbath too. He could see the struggle within his Master. The need that was warring in him, could smell the sweat that had broken out. What if Sam gave in? What if he took more of that foul poison and turned? Sabbath knew he hadn't been able to stop Sam. He knew now that he had given his life for Dean…and he would again without hesitation. But he didn't want to fight Sam. He wanted _his _Sam back.

It had scared Sabbath even more when Sam had been lost, taken by other humans within the town and Sabbath had wanted to go looking for him as badly as Dean had. He had watched the war of emotions play across his face. Had sensed how badly Dean needed to find Sam, help him.

But now it was over. They had saved who they could and had taken down the threat. Foe had become friend and Sabbath now knew that there were allies outside his pack. An Ellen and a Jo. The older woman was sharp and no nonsense, not paying much attention to Sabbath at all, except to throw him some food during dinner without saying a word. The younger one, Jo, was more up front with Sabbath, scratching his belly and talking to him like he was puppy.

And then was the one called Rufus. He had studied Sabbath with a discerning eye and spoken softly, yet firmly. He had the tone of a leader about him and showed Dean respect. Enough so, that Sabbath was willing to count the man as an ally along with Ellen and Jo.

But allies were just that. Nothing more. Not pack members. Not someone that Sabbath would trust like Bobby or Chuck or Castiel. He knew who his pack was and who he would fight for to the end.

Which is why it hurt him so much right now to sit silently as Sam and Dean talked. Sat at a picnic table in some parking stop by the side of the road. Surrounded by beautiful scenery that normally would have people relaxed and smiling.

But that was something Sabbath hadn't seen his Masters do for a while now and he wished more than anything, he could change that. Sitting quietly beside Dean, he watched the conversation play out between the brothers, seeing them both hurting, both bleeding inside, even though he couldn't comprehend the actual words being spoken. Who needed words when it was all so openly showing in their eyes, their body language? Sabbath could never understand why humans relied on so many words to communicate when what they really meant, what they really felt, was always shown much clearer by their eyes, the turn of their mouth, the slouch of a shoulder.

Everything he was seeing now. Dean's tone said one thing…but his entire body said another. It spoke of hurt, of loss, of just so much pain.

Sabbath nudged Dean's leg gently and laid his head on his knee, looking up at his Master and wanting to distract him. Needing to know what it was that was hurting him so badly.

And then Sam got up from the table.

Where they leaving? Was it time to hit the road again? Sabbath tensed up expectantly, stepping back from Dean and preparing to follow him to the car along with Sam. But something was still very wrong here. There was an overwhelming sense of regret and sadness between Sam and Dean. Sam looked downcast and hurt…and Dean? Dean was fighting to hold in his emotions, throwing up the walls Sabbath was all too accustomed to seeing in his Master when he was determined to keep his pain to himself.

One word was spoken that had Sabbath's heart racing.

Sammy.

Dean hadn't said that in so long and for a moment, Sabbath though that meant that things were getting better, because Dean only used that name for Sam with love and concern. It always contained everything Dean refused to say otherwise.

But this time it was saying things Sabbath didn't want to hear…like _goodbye _and _be careful._ Words that meant Sam was leaving them again.

Sabbath trotted after Sam, barking at him, demanding he come back. That he not leave them again after everything, because he was needed. Sabbath needed him. Dean needed him. Sam had to know that. Because Sam needed them too…didn't he?

"Go on, Boy…go with him." Dean called quietly.

Sabbath froze in his tracks and cocked his head to the side as he looked back at Dean. He was giving him up? Why? Had he done something to upset Dean? Was he being sent away again like he had been for growling at Bobby?

No. This had nothing to do with that. The truth was evident in Dean's expression right now. This wasn't Sabbath being punished. This was Dean worrying about Sam. Wanting him to be safe while he was gone. To have someone watching his back and to have something of Dean with him.

But who would Dean have? He had already lost his amulet and Sabbath knew what that meant to him. It was the same as the collar Sabbath wore proudly. The studded leather bearing his Master's name and number, telling the world who Sabbath was and who his pack was. Where he belonged. Who he ran with and called family. That amulet was a part of Sam that Dean carried with him everywhere and now it was gone.

Sabbath looked back at Sam, seeing him take a backpack from the Impala, before speaking to another human about a ride out of there. His heart sank as he realised this really was goodbye…

Letting out a plaintive bark towards Sam, Sabbath trotted back to Dean's side and sat down again, placing his head on his leg again. This was where he needed to be. Who he needed to be with, even though he was sad to lose Sam too.

Dean brought his hand down and lost his fingers in the thick fur of Sabbath's coat, patting the German Shepard gently as they watched the truck Sam had climbed into, drive away. "Guess it's just us now, huh buddy?"

Truth be known, Dean had hoped, even as the command had left his mouth, that Sabbath wouldn't leave him too. He knew that Sam wasn't doing this to hurt him. God, if anyone knew how much that kid was hurting right now, it was Dean. But that was the problem. Dean was hurting too and as much as he hated losing Sam, he couldn't breathe right now. The pressure of everything was weighing him down and he needed time.

Sabbath let out a grumbling whine in reply, pressing in closer to Dean and drawing comfort from his presence.

"Yeah…I know." Dean nodded, wondering if he was going to see Sam again. If letting him go had been the right move after all? No, it had to be. Sam needed to clear his head. He needed to do this for himself and as much as Dean wanted to be there, keeping him safe? Dean had to look out for himself right now. The Apocalypse was heading for them like a freight train and he needed to be ready to face it head on.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx**

The music was too soft as the Impala roared through the miles. There was no thrashing beat, no off key singing or Dean tapping on the steering wheel in time with the music. He was quiet, lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the open road before him.

Sabbath was curled up beside him on the passenger side, trying not to think about how the scent of Sam hung around him so heavily right now. It hurt too much to think about Sam. The man who saved him, pulling him out of the blackness of that awful bag as a puppy, into the light again. The man who had brought him home and given Sabbath a family to belong to.

The man who had killed him.

But the knowledge of that, the memory of the fight that had taken place as Sabbath had tried to protect Dean from the one person he should have never needed to…warred heavily with the memories of the Sam that Sabbath had grown up with. The one that wasn't tainted by Ruby and her poison.

Sabbath wanted that Sam back. He wanted his pack whole again. Sam was gone, Bobby was hurt, Castiel was on the run from his own brothers. Sabbath's family was fragmented and lost and the aching hole that left inside him was more than the dog could bear.

Sabbath lifted his gaze to watch Dean, sensing the same pain within him too. Determination began to rise within the dog and he sat up slowly, deciding that enough was enough. He wasn't going to let his Master suffer any more. He wanted back _his _Dean.

Reaching out with a paw, Sabbath hit the cassette player in the dashboard, causing the tape to eject and silence to fill the car.

"Hey! What the hell, Sabbath?" Dean scowled and slid the tape back in, letting Kansas pick up where they had left off, singing about being dust in the wind.

Sabbath wasn't about to be deterred. He struck out again, succeeding in ejecting the cassette again before he looked at Dean and gave a low, rolling bark.

"Dude…you know the house rules. Driver picks the music…now knock it off!" Dean scolded before he reached out to slide the cassette back in again. He jumped as Sabbath barked again suddenly, the Impala jerking beneath his hand for a brief moment. "What the hell, dude!? You trying to get us killed?"

Sabbath lowered his head at the sharpness in Dean's voice, his large brown eyes full of apology.

"You really don't like the music huh?"

Sabbath perked up again, replying with a short, huffing bark. His tail lashed against the seat happily as Dean took Kansas out and dropped it back into the box on the floor. Reaching into the box himself, Sabbath retrieved a cassette and held it gently in his mouth as he waited for Dean to take it from him.

Dean grabbed the tape and wiped it against his shirt with a slight frown of disgust at the thought of dog slobber on it. The cassette was slapped into the deck and instantly the thumping beat of ACDC's Dirty Deeds filled the air. Sabbath barked happily, his tail thumping against the seat as he saw the way Dean began to relax.

Dean began to drum along with the music, feeling his muscles uncoiling, his mood shifting away from the blackness he'd been wallowing in for the last hour. Music could work it's way through his moods, through his very core, like the trained fingers of a woman, massaging and soothing until he was feeling more like himself again than he had in a long time. Cranking the music even more, he began to sing along, nodding in time. "Dirty Deeds…"

Sabbath barked suddenly in time with the rest of the words, causing Dean to grin broadly before he burst out laughing, singing again, even more off key and not giving damn as he drummed along with the music while Sabbath barked on cue each time Dean looked at him.

The heavy oppressive feeling was gone from the Impala, both man and dog letting go of their pain for a while to allow themselves to have fun again.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxx**

That was how it went for the next couple of days. Sabbath watched over Dean with the same attentive concern that his Master had always shown his brother. Knowing he could never fill that gap, no one ever could. But Sabbath still had his part to play as pack member and that was to keep Dean going. To be a confidant and friend, an ear to listen as Dean went through the darkness of being on his own again.

Sabbath would wolf down a large helping of greasy burgers from some local diner as he sat on the end of Dean's bed while they watched late night tv. It felt strange now, only having a room with one bed instead of two. It brought home the fact Sam was gone even more and Sabbath found himself shadowing Dean everywhere, barely two steps behind him even when he went to shower.

By the third day, Dean was done with taking a break. He needed to get back into the saddle and get back to hunting again. That was the whole reason Sam had gone, right? Because Dean needed to hunt and Sam thought of himself as a liability? Well, it was time to suck it up and prove to himself that he could do this alone. It was no different to when Sam had gone to Stanford…and Dean had been left by Dad to hunt alone. He could do this. This was what he knew.

They drove to Bobby's and the excited bounce in Sabbath's step as he exited the Impala and bounded up to the front door played heavy on Dean's heart.

"Bobby? It's just us…" Dean called as he stepped through the door, Sabbath at his heels.

Bobby was sat in his wheel chair, staring out the window, his expression unreadable. His eyes ticked towards Dean and Sabbath as they entered, before he reached down and turned one wheel on his chair so he could face them. "Us? Your brother invisible now?"

"I meant me and Sabbath…" Dean stuck his hands in his jacket, feeling like he had been caught out for not picking up Sam from school or something.

"So where's Sam?" Bobby's tone was still flatter than it should be. He wasn't the same man he had been outside of that chair. And why would he be? He was living a hunter's worst nightmare, being left alive but unable to stay in the fight.

"We're having some time apart."

"What? You two princesses had a lover's tiff or something?"

"Bobby.." Dean growled defensively.

"Save it. You ain't kids anymore. You can watch out for yourselves." Bobby sighed, turning back to the window.

Sabbath trotted around and sat in front of him, his tail lashing back and forth on the floor as he waited expectantly for Bobby to acknowledge him.

"What do you want?" Bobby demanded, watching the dog all but deflate at the tone of his voice.

Dean hated to see Sabbath react that way. He knew how much Bobby meant to the dog and it only cemented for him how hard it had been to watch the bounce in Sabbath before they had come inside. He hadn't seen Bobby since he had been stabbed and now the man he was looking for? Was gone. "Look, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Maybe I should just get going and leave you alone?"

"I'm not looking for you to hold my hand, Dean."

"I know that."

"Good. Then quit standing there and go put on a pot of coffee. I might have a hunt for you, over in Pennsylvania."

Dean hadn't expected that. He stayed put for a moment longer, just watching Bobby before he shrugged. "Coffee…right…be right back."

As soon as they were alone, Bobby patted his useless legs softly. "Come here, you idjit."

Sabbath edged forward until he was in reach, his tail wagging, heart soaring as Bobby ruffled his coat on his shoulders with both hands.

"You missed me, huh?"

Sabbath whined and inched forward even more, resting his head on Bobby's knees.

"Yeah, yeah…don't go getting too damn sentimental there. I ain't a push over like that boy you got. Just cause you get prime rib eye off me, don't mean I'm gonna be letting you sleep on my bed anytime soon, you hear me? I'm done with all that." Bobby would never own another dog. Not after Rumsfeld. Burying what Meg had left of that dog had broken his heart. But his hands kept running through Sabbath's coat, telling another story, speaking of the affection he had for the dog.

"You watch out for Dean, you hear me? You keep him safe. Don't let any son of a bitch get the drop on him." Bobby said to Sabbath, wishing the dog could actually understand him. The memory of being possessed, of screaming and fighting helplessly within himself as a demon tried to gut Dean with his hands was a burden that Bobby would always carry. He had let his guard down and those bastards had gotten the better of him too easily. Hoping to take Dean and Sam out. Now that the boys were apart…they were even more vulnerable.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxxx**

Dean looked up from the folder of newspaper clippings and hospital reports sitting in his lap, taking another sip of his now cold coffee. They had gone out onto the porch and as cicadas chirped in the warm afternoon sun, he watched Sabbath chasing after an old tennis ball.

The German Shepard snatched the ball off the ground and trotted back to Bobby, dropping the ball in his lap as he panted happily.

Bobby held the ball up, a twinkle of mischief appearing in his eye, a smile twisting up the corner of his mouth as he mimicked throwing the ball and saw Sabbath drop down onto his front paws, his tail in the air, as he quivered excitedly like a giant puppy waiting for the real throw. They had been playing this game for the last twenty minutes and even though his arm was getting tired, Bobby wasn't ready to quit yet.

Dean kept absolutely silent, just letting the pair of them have this moment. Watching his dog play like any other dog should and how it brought back some of the Bobby he knew and loved. One small moment where it no longer mattered to either of them that Bobby was wheelchair bound or that the end of the world was closing in on the people they cared for. It was something Dean wanted to remember always. A moment of normality that even Sam would have loved to have been a part of.

The thought of Sam reopened that damn wound inside Dean that wasn't ever going to heal and he closed the folder with a sigh, getting to his feet. "I should hit the road. Got a lot of miles to cover if I'm going to nail this son of a bitch."

Bobby pitched the ball hard again, glancing over at Dean as Sabbath scrambled to run after it, disappearing into the rows of stacked auto wrecks. "You gonna be alright?"

"What? With this? Bobby, I can handle a freaking vampire.."

"You know what I mean." Bobby fixed Dean with a look.

The usual cockiness slipped for a moment and Dean looked tired before he shelved that somewhere deep within and gave the older hunter a smile, twitching his shoulders in a casual shrug. "I'm good. What's not to like here? I've got a job, Sabbath's my back up. You're only a phone call away. I don't need anything else right now, Bobby. Sam made his choice. I made mine. It's that simple."

"The hell it is."

"Yeah, well…to me it is. I'll see you around." Dean stepped off the porch, tucking the file under his arm, knowing that he would need to read through it all again later. He didn't want to discuss Sam with Bobby or anyone at that moment. Placing two fingers to his lips, Dean let loose a piercing whistle to call Sabbath and was rewarded with the dog bounding up to his side a moment later.

"Time to get back to work, dude.." Dean told him, reaching down to ruffle the top of Sabbath's head.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxxx**

Nothing ever stays the same. Things are fluid, they shift and change, adapt and grow. Even family or the pack you ran with. Sabbath understood it, even if he didn't like it.

Hunting. That was something he knew. Each hunt was different, yet the training, the signals, the teamwork, that remained the same. It was those small constants, like killing the monster and heading back to the Impala, then to the motel room for greasy food and the chance to curl up on the end of Dean's bed, that made it all bearable.

Made it a little easier to brace when the changes came, as they were coming more and more lately. Castiel was with them now and it had heartened Sabbath to see his friend again. But this wasn't the Castiel that Sabbath had always known. He was shifting, changing, adapting to what was happening around him.

Dean was rubbing off on the angel, that much was apparent in his attitude, his behaviour. Everyone in Sabbath's pack had changed or were changing. It made the faithful canine wonder about the future of his pack. Would Sam return? Would he hunt again with Dean and Castiel? Would Bobby ever get out of that metal chair that made him so miserable?

The voice in the church had told Sabbath to have faith and he still didn't know what he was supposed have faith in. His faith in Dean was unshakeable. His faith in his pack and how much he would fight for it, just as strong. He knew Dean missed Sam and would never give up on him. The same as Sabbath knew that Dean was loyal to Castiel…and Castiel to Dean in return.

It allowed Sabbath to feel a little more at ease with waiting in the Impala, while Dean and Castiel hunted and spoke to people. It was reassuring that Dean wasn't doing it alone, although Sabbath found the hours very long when he was waiting in the car for their return.

But long hours waiting, had nothing on the tension that Sabbath could feel rolling off Castiel right now. It unsettled the dog, because he had never known his friend to be scared before. What was so terrible? Was it a hunt?? Was it this Raphael that Sabbath had heard mentioned?

It had to be some sort of hunt…Dean had that look about him. He was driven and full of purpose, but smiling and chuckling. It was confusing the hell out of Sabbath and he really wished he knew what was going on.

"I'm not sure this is the wisest course of action. Perhaps we should just return to the house?"

Dean glanced over at Castiel and grinned, shaking his head. "Are you kidding me? Cas, you're a condemned man. Think of this as your last meal, dude. Come on…not even Sabbath's a virgin."

"Sabbath is driven by instinct and the need to mate. I am not." Castiel scowled, turning to look over into the back seat as Sabbath voiced himself with a series of grumbling whines. "It is…complicated." He tried to explain to Sabbath.

Dean watched Castiel and Sabbath, as his dog seemed to reply again to what the angel had said.

"You are designed to procreate…angels are not."

"Cas?" Dean raised an eyebrow as Sabbath grumbled and groaned behind him.

"No…I have not. Do not give me that look…" Castiel turned back and almost folded his arms, not at all comfortable with where the conversation was headed.

Dean was beginning to think he'd lost his mind. "Dude, you're acting like you can understand him." When Castiel merely glanced at Dean, then looked away embarrassedly, the penny dropped and Dean's eyebrows rocketed skywards. "What? You're Doctor Dolittle now?"

The blank look of complete incomprehension from Castiel didn't make Dean feel any better. "You know…_If I could talk to the-" _He stopped himself from singing any further, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. "Never mind."

"Dean…"

"So you understand what he's saying?" Dean pressed again. "Like literally. Word for word? Cause I'm not sure I like the idea of you being Shaggy to _my _Scooby, Cas."

"I can speak to all animals. Not just Sabbath. And I am not…shaggy. I have no fur."

Dean rolled his eyes, huffing out a tired breath. Why did he always take things so literally? "So what was he saying?"

There was a uncomfortable moment of silence in the car before Dean leaned forward slightly, trying to catch Castiel's line of sight without running them off the road either. "Cas?"

"He was enquiring as to why I have not yet mated…"

Dean took a moment to digest that, before a wide grin burst forth, followed by laughter as he slapped the steering wheel. "That's my boy, Sabbath!"

"This is not amusing…"

"Oh come on! Even the dog's giving you a hard time about it? I'm sorry, Cas, but that's highly amusing." Dean laughed.

Castiel continued to stare sullenly out of the window ahead of him.

"Hey relax…you'll be enjoying the company of some hot chick soon and all this? Will be long forgotten." Dean grinned as he put his foot down a little more. Maybe he'd have to get Sabbath something afterwards? Steak or a whole bag of hotdogs. It would take a little getting used to the idea that Castiel was able to speak to Sabbath and understand him. But there was no denying that Sabbath was his dog still and that made it something he could deal with.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxxx**

By the following evening, the laughter and humour was gone again. Sabbath had spent most of the day guarding the Impala for his Master while they tried to summon Raphael at the hospital. The whole day had passed without any sign apparently and now they were on guard for whenever he might appear and Sabbath couldn't help but worry not only for Castiel, but Dean too. It was dangerous for them both to be around an archangel and Sabbath feared he might lose another pack member.

The feeling of ancient and incredible power was surging from the house before they stepped inside, Sabbath shifting to place himself in front of Dean as Castiel pushed past and strode into the room, warning them. "Dean, wait!"

A figure was standing in the open arch way between the living room and the hallway. Large arcs of lightning were shooting out from his shoulders, giving the impression of a large set of wings out stretched. Sparks snapped and popped from the walls and light fittings as all the power went out in the house.

Sabbath flinched and backed up closer to Dean, his tail tucking in between his legs at the power he could feel from the being before him. His lip curled, a low menacing growl erupting as the figure raised it's head to look towards them.

"Castiel." The voice was rich and deep, powerful sounding.

"Raphael." Castiel answered, in return, approaching the archangel.

Sabbath stayed by Dean's side, determined to protect his Master if anything went wrong. He knew that both Castiel and Dean had been aware this could happen, but that didn't make Sabbath feel any more at ease. This archangel had killed Castiel and that still shook the dog deeply. Thunder and lightning began to crash outside, the weather turning wild and stormy as Sabbath whined, tense and ready for anything, even as he felt Dean reach down to try and settle him.

"It's a testiment to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

Sabbath growled deeply the moment Raphael spoke to Castiel like that, making his position clear. Castiel and Dean were under his protection and the archangel wouldn't get the them without attack. He could feel the tension in them both, even though Dean's tone was cocky as always. Choosing to mouth off at the archangel and direct attention towards him. The one that wasn't allowed to be harmed.

"Maybe you're afraid that God will bring Cas back to life again and smite your candy ass skirt." Dean's lip was lifted in a defiant sneer as he spoke, lifting one hand to wave briefly at Raphael. "By the way, hi…I'm Dean."

"I know who you are."

Dean straightened a little, knowing they were walking a fine line here. One little screw up? And Castiel was dead. While Dean? He'd be Michael's summer fashion outfit for the coming Apocalypse.

"And now thanks to him…I know where you are."

Dean gently placed his hand on the back of Sabbath's neck, signalling the dog to stay where he was. He trusted Sabbath to obey him, but it things suddenly went south like they had at the storage room? There was no saying what could happen and Dean wasn't exactly reassured by how edgy Castiel was in the face of Raphael. Not that he could blame the guy…exploding into chunks was definitely high on Dean's list of things to never experience.

"You won't kill him." Castiel stated firmly. "You wouldn't dare."

"But I will take him to Michael." Raphael retorted instantly.

"Well that," Dean began to move, putting the next phase of the plan into play, Sabbath obediently at his heel but watching Raphael carefully. "…Sounds terrifying. It really does…" Reaching the cooler full of cold beers, Dean reached in a retrieved one as he continued. "But uh, I hate to tell ya, I'm not going anywhere with you."

With a soft click of his fingers, Dean signalled to Sabbath to sit at his feet as he turned his back on Raphael. Things were about to get interesting and Dean wanted his canine companion out of the line of fire. Of course, that didn't stop Sabbath from peering around Dean's legs to watch Raphael.

Taking a draw on his bottle of beer, Dean tried to paint himself as the picture of casual arrogance towards the archangel.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?"

Dean remained still for a moment, his back still to Raphael as he heard Sabbath snarl at the sound of Zachariah's name. Remember? That pain was something Dean would never be able to forget and he really wasn't liking where this conversation was headed. He was tired of being threatened and bullied by angels. They were supposed to be the good guys, right? Hadn't Mom said they watched over him? What would Mom think now if she could see the way these angels were treating him?

Turning at last, Dean allowed himself to smile, playing the casual card still for all it was worth. They couldn't afford to give anything away. "Yeah…that was…that was hilarious."

"Yes…well. He doesn't have anything close to my imagination. " Raphael began to slowly approach Dean, step by step, intent on removing the smirk from the insolent boy's face.

"Yeah?" Dean glanced over towards Castiel, letting Raphael move in, letting himself play the part of bait.

"I'll start small, give you a chance to change your mind while I decorate the inside of this room with the remains of your dog if it dares curl it's lip at me again." Raphael smiled coldly.

It reminded Dean of a shark and he shifted ever so slightly to make sure that Sabbath was hidden behind his legs. No one was touching his dog this time.

Castiel discreetly slid his hand into the pocket of his trench coat, allowing Dean and Sabbath to play as the distraction while he made the final move.

"I'll bet you didn't imagine one thing…" Dean smirked.

"What?"

"We knew you were coming…you stupid son of a bitch." Dean's tone had shifted to a darker, angry growl as he heard the flick of flint being struck on the other side of the room.

Castiel dropped the lighter onto the ring of oil they had set out to trap Raphael within. The flames ignited quickly, turning the oil into a blazing ring of fire that contained Raphael as Sabbath began to bark.

"Sabbath!" Dean commanded, silencing the dog as he slapped his thigh and called him to heel as he walked back towards Castiel. The ring seemed to working, but man, Raphael looked majorly pissed and Dean was starting to get a sense of just how many toes he was stepping on lately. Pissing off demons was one thing. But now angel's too? He started to imagine how many doors were going to be slammed in his face when he finally moved on into the afterlife. "Hey don't look at me, it was his idea."

Castiel looked at Dean then and suddenly, the hunter felt as though he was a freaking kid trying to talk his way out of being grounded.

Sabbath remained quiet, pressed in between Dean and Castiel as the conversation unfolded before him. He understood that God was Castiel's pack leader. He was to the angel, what Dean was to Sabbath, the be all and end all. Provider of everything. So it hurt Sabbath to hear that he was supposedly dead…and confused him. If this God was dead? Then where had the voice in the church come from?

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxxx**

Sabbath was curled up in the backseat of the Impala, one ear cocked lazily towards the conversation happening between Dean and Castiel as he half dozed. They had left Raphael trapped back in that house and were putting as many miles between themselves and the archangel as they could. It had angered Sabbath to hear Raphael say that Lucifer had raised him. He had tried to reassure the angel that it was a lie, that it had to be, trying to tell him about the voice that had spoken to him. But Castiel was hurt and even Dean was having a hard time making him listen.

"So who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas. What do you believe?" Dean had been trying to get through to Castiel since they had left Raphael behind. Things had gotten a lot rougher for the angel now that he had sided with Dean and the last thing he wanted was for his friend to lose the one hope he'd had. That God was out there. That he could be found and that he would fix all this. Dean had no faith in that himself, but that wasn't the point. Castiel needed to believe in that. He needed to believe with the same determination that had driven Dean to keep searching for his own father.

Until they had proof? Castiel needed to believe.

"I believe he's out there." Castiel answered up at last.

"Good. Then go find him." It was that simple to Dean. Black and white. Find him or find a body, some concrete proof that they really were in a Godless universe now.

Castiel swung his gaze over to look at Dean, silence filling the car for a moment or two as he realised what Dean was saying. He would be alone again and Castiel wasn't blind to the hole that Sam's absence left in Dean. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Dean kept his gaze on the road as he spoke. "I don't know. Honestly? I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that but I am. I've got Sabbath, I've got my car. I've got everything I need. I'm really good. "

"Even without your brother?"

Sabbath lifted his head then, realising that the conversation had shifted to Sam, picking up on change in mood in Dean.

"Especially without my brother." Dean answered, throwing up the walls again. "I mean, I spend so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty four hours than I've had in years…and you're not that much fun."

It was all a lie. Castiel could see it in Dean's eyes. In his very soul. In the way a term of insult was spoked with almost affection about Sam. Yes, they had laughed and Castiel had seen moments of sheer brightness within Dean that had been absent for a long time. But he was still hurting deeply and missing his brother with every damn heartbeat, even if he was telling himself otherwise. Even if the need to breathe, meant that he was slowly going to suffocate in the end.

"It's funny y'know. I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone? Hell, I'm happy…" Dean looked over to see that Castiel was already gone. The soft, smile that had been gracing his lips dissolved to reveal the true feelings locked deep inside.

Sabbath sat up and inched forward, lashing out with his wet tongue to catch the back of Dean's neck before he whined, his tail thumping against the leather seat.

"So I'm lying…cut me a break, huh? " Dean admitted softly, reaching over to turn the music on.

**xxxxXXXXxxxxx**

The motel room was like any other one that Dean had stayed in over the years. It was clean, as long as you didn't look too close. The wallpaper apparently last laid down in the seventies; thick alternating lines of orange and chocolate brown. There was even a freaking lava lamp on the side table.

A shudder rippled through Dean as he reminded himself it was only for the night. Well, the day…he had driven most of the night already and now his body was demanding some rest before he put the Impala into a ditch.

The duffel bag was dropped on the lone bed in the room, Dean digging through to find a clean pair of sweat pants and a shirt to replace the clothes he was in. He shrugged off his jacket, grimacing as the shirt clung to him still in some places from that damn thunderstorm Raphael had decided to bring indoors.

"Come on, dude…let's get cleaned up." Dean headed for the bathroom with Sabbath at his heel.

There was plenty of steam filling the bathroom as he stripped off, then stepped under the stream of hot water from the shower. With a click of his fingers, Sabbath reluctantly climbed in too and acquiesced to Dean washing him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you hate showers, dude. But I can't afford a dog wash right now and I need to be sure that you haven't got any glass in your coat. So suck it up, okay?" Dean grinned. He could swear that Sabbath was sulking right now. "And knock off the puppy eyes…I'm not falling for that."

Sabbath happily left the shower as soon as Dean was done washing him, shaking himself vigorously to try and dry off while his Master used the rest of the hot water for himself. He curled up on the bathmat, waiting patiently for Dean and dreading what was coming next…the hair dryer.

**xxxxxx**

"Oh come on…it's not that bad." Dean laughed at the look of sheer misery on Sabbath's face as he suffered the indignity of being blow dryed by some cheap motel service hair dryer. "Brave enough to stand toe to toe with an archangel but show you a hairdryer and you crumble huh? That's lame, dude…that's real lame."

Sabbath grumbled in reply, relieved when finally, the noisy torture device was shut off. He held still, tail gently thumping as Dean ran his hands over Sabbath's face, checking his ears, his muzzle and eyes.

"You okay? You didn't get cut when those windows blew in?" Dean searched for even the smallest of cuts or scratches, before he finally released Sabbath, rubbing his chest and ruffling the fur on his neck. "What do you reckon we order in and get some pizza tonight huh?"

Sabbath huffed out a bark in reply, bounding over the bed and leaping on it as Dean made the call. He tucked his head on his front paws and waited expectantly for Dean to sit down on the bed with him.

"Yeah, Room 31, Seven Oaks Motel. Thanks." Dean ended the call, dropping his phone on side table. He sat down on the bed, picking up the remote and flipping through the pay per view. Sabbath inched his way down the bed, with all the stealth a large German Shepard could manage as it thought it was going unnoticed. He pressed in along Dean's legs, a slow sigh huffing out a moment later as Dean's hand rested on his back, patting him.

"He'll be back, dude. Sammy'll be back. Or else we'll hunt his lanky ass down…" Dean smiled as Sabbath's tail thumped as he heard Sam's name. He might not be able to talk to his dog like Castiel could. But on the things that mattered? Dean knew Sabbath was understanding him. It wasn't the same as having Sam on the bed beside them, bitching about what pay per view movie Dean had chosen to watch, but for now? It was better than being alone.

Sabbath closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep, comforted by Dean's presence and his hand gently running through his fur. His pack was ever evolving and changing, but Sabbath had faith that it would reform, stronger than ever.


End file.
